


NightError Protective Love

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Error is gravely injured and it's up to his boss to bring his confidence back up.
Relationships: Errormare, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nighterror
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	NightError Protective Love

Error shook as the paint burned his bones. He refused to scream. Not for this fucking creature. Ink approached him, his eyes pale rings. He was running low on paint and it was starting to show, his attacks becoming more and more lethal. He’d seperated the Destroyer from the rest of the battle. Ink had Error stuck to the wall with a spattering of acidic-seeming paint.

Error growled and tried to attack, only to shriek as the paint seemed to burn harder. “Troublesome.” The artist commented in a monotone voice. He continued to approach the glitch. “I’ve been trying to get rid of you for ages. You ugly thing.” He tipped his head as Error glared at him, tears in his eyes. There was a crunch and Ink coughed.

He spit up black liquid, more seeming from the hole in his chest as the sharpened tentacle yanked itself back. Ink turned as another of Nightmare’s tentacles went straight through the side of his skull. Nightmare was absolutely furious. “How DARE you say such things to him, you soulless rat.” Nightmare hissed.

He threw Ink into the remains of a building. He was next to Error in an instant, his fingers tearing at the paint. Error glitched as Nightmare pulled it off. His clothes had burned away, his ribcage and bones scarred from the paint. Error collapsed against Nightmare, who caught him.

He swore and sent out his magic in a large burst, a wave of teal light sweeping out from him. He could hear portals activating as his team began to retreat from the battle. One opened in front of him and he stepped through. It closed behind him. The Bad Guys had all joined up in the common room of Nightmare’s castle.

“Boss? Why did you-” Killer stopped, his eyes wide as he saw Error slumped against the other, his bones scarred and thin. “Holy shit…” Nightmare was shaking. He quickly stated that he would be in the Infirmary. He turned and disappeared as he took a shortcut. He arrived in the Infirmary, immediately setting Error down on one of the beds. He would have to work fast.

—————————————————

It was a few weeks before Error was ready to leave. His bones were permanently scarred, though Nightmare had kept them from deteriorating any further. They were slowly glitching and trying to mend themselves. He moved on shaky legs around the Infirmary.

He was dressed in a loose robe, the front of it open. Nightmare was going to bring him clothes. He stared in the mirror, his shoulders sunken. He raised a shaky hand to his disfigured ribs. He really was an ugly creature. He turned away from the mirror, glitching as he covered his face.

He felt the aura before he heard Nightmare’s rumbling voice. “Error?” He hadn’t left Error’s side in weeks. The rest of the team dropped by to check on him constantly, but Nightmare had stayed with him the entire time. Error closed his eyes, inhaling quietly as he felt the other’s arms loosely around his waist.

He hated being treated like he was made of glass, but with how thin and fragile his bones were, he knew it was necessary. It would be a while before his glitching body would return to normal. He shook, leaning back against Nightmare. The other’s tentacles slipping around, holding his robe shut.

“H-H-He was right.” Error said quietly. He felt Nightmare stiffen and before the other could speak, Error gave a weak scoff. “He thought I was ugly before this… imagine what I must be like now. T-T-Truly horrifying…” He was on the verge of tears. He hugged himself, shaking. He blinked as Nightmare turned him to face him.

Error gave a shaking smile as tears welled up in his eyes. “F-F-Fucking look at me… ugly AND useless, huh?” He held his hands up to his eyesockets, his strings fizzling as they tried to appear. He began to laugh weakly. It was not a happy sound. He lowered his hands again, only to stop as Nightmare took them.

The other had his tentacles wrapped around Error’s back. He was still holding him close. Error’s robe fell open to reveal his disfigured skeleton and he screwed his eyes shut. Tears finally escaped and he began to weakly sob. “Fuck…” He shook as he felt the other’s hand against his cheek.

He inhaled shakily as he suddenly felt teeth against his own. His teary eyes widened and he was stunned as Nightmare pulled back. The king sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “I want you to look at me, Error.” The glitch didn’t know what to do for a moment, still too startled to even think.

He finally raised his eyes to meet Nightmare’s glowing gaze. His hand was still against his cheek. “I still think you’re beautiful. Your bones will heal… and so will your magic… It just takes time and I’m willing to wait.” He sighed and reached out with his other hand, tracing it down Error’s sternum, making the glitch shiver.

Nightmare’s touches were ghostly. “Look at you… look at those vivid colors… They’re absolutely stunning…” Error’s face was glowing blue. He hadn’t expected this. Especially from Nightmare, of all monsters. His soul was pounding in his thinned ribcage. He was sure Nightmare could feel it.

He inhaled quietly as Nightmare’s tentacles slipped into his robe, gently resting around his hips and pelvis. Error was shaking. They felt cool on his heated bones. He looked up at Nightmare again. That usually cold, piercing eye was warm. “I don’t ever want to hear you agree with something that soulless bastard said. Because none of it will ever be true.”

Error was a bit overwhelmed. This was a lot coming from his boss. He could feel himself beginning to tear up again and he glitched, turning his head away. Nightmare turned Error’s head back to face him. The king’s face was even tinted a soft cyan. He leaned forward and pressed their teeth together once again.

Error didn’t know what to do for a moment, internally panicking as parts of his body pixelated. He shakily lifted his hands, placing them on Nightmare’s chest. He felt the other pause and pull back. Error was shaking as he curled his fingers into Nightmare’s sweater and pulled him back towards him. The king seemed surprised before nodding.

He pressed their teeth together again and Error trembled as he opened his mouth. Nightmare’s tongue pushed in to tangle with all of his and Error made a weak noise against him. The other’s tentacles began to slide over his body, curling around his legs and the exposed section of his spine. Error made another soft noise.

“I still can’t f-f-f-form my ecto…” Error said quietly, looking away. Nightmare blinked in surprise before sighing and rubbing Error’s cheek.

“I’m honored that you would even consider forming your body for me… but you don’t have to. I would like to please you like this, if that’s okay.” Nightmare murmured quietly. Error blushed again, glancing at the Infirmary doors. “I locked them. You can relax a bit…” Nightmare said, his hand brushing underneath the robe to slide down Error’s shoulder.

One of his tentacles curled around the front of Error’s pelvis, lighting up and sending pulses through the sensitive bone. “Ah!” Error inhaled shakily. He leaned forward against Nightmare as the other slid the robe off of Error’s shoulders and having it hang off his elbows. Nightmare scooped Error up and brought the other over to the bed, laying him down.

He held a hand over Error’s chest, pausing as if to ask for permission. Error gave it, giving a nod. Nightmare summoned the glitch’s soul to his hand, studying the soft blue heart. It was already trembling in his grasp. He raised it to his mouth and gave it an experimental lick. “Ah!” Error gasped again.

Nightmare continued, each lick sending a soft wave of pleasure through his bones. Nightmare reached out, resting his hand on Error’s sternum as his eye roamed over his bareboned body. “You are still stunning…” He murmured, making Error blush. “That blue glow compliments your colors so well…” Error only blushed harder.

Nightmare’s fingers were already exploring his soul. He teased the top of it and managed to slip a finger inside with a squish. Error gasped, screwing his eyes shut as the soul squeezed around Nightmare’s digit. Nightmare continued to watch Error as he thrusted it quietly. Error would’ve preferred his ecto at this point.

There was something so intimate and scary about trusting someone with his soul. It twitched around the other’s finger, making Error’s legs twitch in response as he moaned. His magic was trying condense in his pelvis, sputtering out every time and it was driving him mad. Nightmare’s tentacle gave an experimental rub over the glowing bone.

“Oh! Fuck…” Error breathed out, shaking quietly. Nightmare was still slowly thrusting his finger into Error’s soul and the other stared up at him tearfully. “N-Nightmare… Nightmare, please… I don’t think I-I-I can take it…” His voice was strained.

Nightmare’s cheeks flushed a little more and he gave a quiet nod, suddenly crooking his finger inside the organ. The shockwave of pleasure that came with it made Error gasp, his soul finally squirting. Nightmare chuckled softly as the blue liquid ran down his hand. “You came a lot…” He murmured quietly.

Error was panting weakly as he laid back against the bed. Nightmare returned the dripping soul to Error. He rubbed his cheek. “We’ll get you cleaned up and dressed, then I’ll take you back to my room. Then you can nap, how’s that sound?” Error stared at him.

He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He trembled, his body not knowing what to do for a moment before he gave a weak nod. “I w-w-would like that…”


End file.
